


慢性占领 09

by mypuppylover



Category: NCT, 诺俊 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 18:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypuppylover/pseuds/mypuppylover





	慢性占领 09

李帝努×黄仁俊 abo

*  
李帝努承认自己不是君子。

当黄仁俊哑着声音恳求他，alpha天生的支配欲立刻就占了上风。吻住对方送上来的唇，李帝努后退了一些用背靠上墙，双手抱着黄仁俊的胯骨将人往上托了托，以便这小小的omega尽情展示自己的热烈。

黄仁俊跪立在李帝努腿间，藤蔓一般依附于他的alpha。西装外套被剥下丢到一旁，他穿来的那件衬衫也已经从裤子里扯出来，李帝努的手游上他的背，衣摆跟随着动作上撩，露出一截脆怯的腰肢。他垂着头，湿漉漉的额发压在睫毛上，水珠顺着鼻侧流过两人碰在一起的脸也全然不顾，慌张又急迫地向李帝努索吻。

软舌侵入alpha的齿关，很快就被含住，舌根因对方的吸吮分泌出更多唾液，唇齿缠绵，两人在交换的轻喘中吻得水声啧响。此刻黄仁俊就像个不知饱的孩子，给多少就接受多少。他双臂搭在李帝努肩头，居于上位，却臣服在对方的深吻里。

第一次他不清醒，醉意沉沉的和这alpha翻云覆雨，一觉醒来只剩半分模糊的印象，到现在，他才算对ao之间的性事有了真正的体感。厚重的木质香绕在身侧，意识介于安全和空虚两种感受之间。何为漂游于云山雾海，黄仁俊开始有点懂发小说的话了。

没一会他被抱起来压在旁边的墙面上，下半身不着一缕，衬衫的衣扣被alpha粗暴地扯开，挂在他手肘处无力地将他跟背后冰凉的瓷砖分隔开来。

黄仁俊迷蒙地看着在自己身体上为非作歹的人，李帝努雕刻似的轮廓在浴室暖灯的投射下，打出一小块堪比画册示例的侧影。他流连欲色的眉眼锋利性感，勾得人愈发要情动几分。

“这样喜欢吗？”李帝努的吻逐步下落，慢慢停在他心脏的位置，接着将他胸口挺起的小点包进嘴里，勾着舌尖刮弄了两下。酥麻的感觉像电流一般打在黄仁俊心室，他没回答，勾在对方颈侧的手却不自觉收紧了些。

如此反应，李帝努忍不住轻声笑了笑，才又低下头去。

敏感点被alpha含着舔咬，黄仁俊心脏飞速跳动着，嘴里说不出半个句子，只能从喉咙深处飘出几声绵软的气音。李帝努听着水声里掺杂的娇软喘息，愈发得寸进尺：“上回也是，我碰了这里，仁俊就流了好多水。”

“床单都打湿了一大片。”他吐出左边已经硬肿的乳粒，换了指节分明的手指夹着捻弄，嘴唇贴上尚未照拂的另一边，怜它可爱似的亲了亲，“上次你喝醉忘记了，这次可不行了。”

他低沉绵长的声音包裹着暧昧的浑话，热气喷洒在黄仁俊胸口的皮肤，像绒絮扫过，撩得黄仁俊一阵阵发软。

“嗯、嗯……胀……”黄仁俊下意识推了推李帝努的肩膀，软绵绵的力度构不成半点威慑，反引得埋在他胸前的alpha动作激烈起来。李帝努的牙齿磕着他胸口的软肉，舌尖碾着乳珠重重一卷，粗糙的舌叶擦过最敏感的地方，黄仁俊顿时骨头都麻掉了。

两边的乳尖都被李帝努吃得涨大不少，粉嫩的乳晕撑开，围着中间立起的小点，小小的像是少女才发育的样子。

手掌探到他大腿根，毫不意外的摸到一片滑腻。李帝努收手捏着他下巴在他圆嘟嘟的唇瓣上咬了咬：“这么湿了啊。”

话里的笑意洇进黄仁俊耳朵，在他脑海深处漫开，淹没他每一处等待唤醒的本能。夹着李帝努逼进他腿间的膝盖，黄仁俊难耐地往前凑了些，依在这alpha肩头幼兽般啃他锁骨：“要……想要你。”

莲蓬头的水还在往下淋，在两人身侧支起一片小小的雨区。

“没有套。”李帝努在他耳畔舔吻，性器和低语一起贴近他，“我直接进去，好不好？”

黄仁俊头晕脑胀地点头答好，抬起一条腿缠在他腰间，眼角流潋着一簇簇潮红。

发情期的后穴湿软得不成样子，李帝努两指插进去捣了几下，确认他已经做好了接纳的准备，这才慢慢将自己送了进去。

内壁因alpha性器的侵入受到了极大的刺激，顶部又热又大，捅进去就被等候已久的软肉热情地缠住，黄仁俊呼吸攥紧，陡然拔高音调叫了一声，整个人瘫在李帝努的禁锢之中。

“痛吗？”虽然这么问着，但他的动作却没停下，阴茎跟着两人压抑不住的喘息试探性地往前戳弄，甬道内肉壁迎过来，李帝努进得有些困难，忍不住拧起了眉，“怎么还这么紧？”

被顶得眉头直皱的黄仁俊此刻只能委屈地抱怨：“哈......是、是你太大了。”

到底还是心疼他，李帝努卸了些劲，刚要退出去一点，黄仁俊环着他的腿立刻缠紧了：“不，不要......呜......别出去......”他寻了李帝努的唇贴上去，小狗一样毫无章法地舔吻，“我好难受……你别出去。”

更深的地方还是酥痒难忍，黄仁俊一边呜咽着卖力吃下嵌入身体的肉棒，一边靠近李帝努的腺体不得满足地汲取着信息素。李帝努收紧了手臂将他结结实实罩住，单手抱着他，腾出另一只手在他胸上揉捏，粗野的吻落在他耳后的敏感带。在李帝努的逗弄下，黄仁俊迎合着摆动自己的腰肢，乳尖和小腹一下下往对方手里送。为了让里面也吃到alpha的性器，肠壁分泌出更多的体液，甬道一点点被操软了，李帝努的动作便大起来，一下一下的，完全抽出，又猛地插进去，破开拥上来的软肉，直直插到最深的地方。

怀里的人像一块热奶油，在他的操干下四肢绵软得仿佛没有骨头，小小的呻吟跟飘得满室的信息素一样，刮着李帝努的耳膜，甜得发腻。

omega叫得越软，alpha的征服欲就越是高涨。肠液在肉棒的快速抽送中挤出不少水沫，跟着拍打的动作沾连在穴口撑开的褶皱和alpha胯下的毛发上，结合处一片泥泞不堪。

“还难受么，嗯？”李帝努腰肌收紧，重重往穴里顶进，黄仁俊身体内无限的热情将他深深缠进情欲里，阴茎操进去，立刻就被紧紧吸住，潮热的小穴裹得他风度尽失，手上也跟着发了狠劲，掌心里小小一团软肉被他捏出清晰的指痕。“就这么喜欢？咬得我这么紧。 ”淫液越操越多，肉壁收缩着把他往更深的地方带，不知疲倦地缠着他索取。

性爱带来的快意和征服自己omega带来的满足感占领了他全部感知，使得李帝努原就凛冽的眉眼染了些戾气，在黄仁俊逐渐混沌的神智下，这alpha看起来有如一头凶兽。

生理性的泪水从他眼角扑簌着滚落，黄仁俊的回答被撞得七零八落，喉间娇吟也变了调，在李帝努顶到他前列腺的时候惊喘着发出哭腔：“啊——李、李帝努，好深......不要了，不要了呜呜.......”

后穴的满足刺激了前端，黄仁俊浑身发抖，始终没得到抚慰的那一根隐约有了失禁的感觉。他攀着李帝努的手从对方肩头滑落，虚虚握住自己那处有一下没一下的照顾着，唇齿间溢出越来越多的重喘。

“不准碰。”小动作立刻被察觉，纤细的手腕被alpha一把抓住重新带到肩膀，他软软地勾着李帝努的颈部，对方的唇覆上他颊边的泪痕，又吻到耳垂，语气温柔，却不容辩驳，“让我操射，好不好？”

他无法拒绝，又或者说李帝努太懂得如何安抚自己的omega，黄仁俊直觉里回避着，不敢忤逆这危险的alpha，只能湿着一双眼乖乖点头。“轻一点，哈......太大了，啊——”

他眉眼低顺的模样太惹人欺负，喊哑的嗓子拖出的音节激得alpha兽欲暴涨，李帝努喉结滚动，低骂了句脏话，赤红着眼掐着黄仁俊的细腰毫不留情地往里撞。

体内性器的进出愈发凶悍起来，黄仁俊后背抵着墙上下耸动，快感从结合处流向全身，身体里的阴茎又粗又硬，完全地填满了他空虚的后穴，闭上眼，甚至感受到柱身上虬结的青筋。李帝努每操进来一次，就狠狠地碾过后穴每一个瘙痒处，黄仁俊爽得再吐不出一句完整的话，理智跟着对方激烈的一次次的动作彻底抽离。

李帝努压低的闷哼好似一阵热浪扫过他的鼓膜，黄仁俊失焦的视线飘在他们身后湿漉漉的玻璃面，小小空间内淋漓的水声令他有种和李帝努一起躲进了深夜春梦的错觉。

铺天盖地的雪松味给了黄仁俊极大的安全感，李帝努在他身上动作得越激烈，他越是湿软。一波一波连绵的情潮冲刷着黄仁俊的神经，终于在李帝努反复戳刺着深处的前列腺后过载，一时间他感觉自己像被整片海洋吞没了，快感厚厚地向他压来，彻底将他湮灭。

黄仁俊射精完身体抽搐了两下，呜咽声被李帝努衔着唇挤回肚子里，他依着本能缱绻地回吻着这尚不知餍足的alpha，脑袋里晕得不知今夕何夕。

高潮后omega的后穴里浇出更多情液，穴肉有如海岸边无数搁浅的小鱼，翕动着小嘴一下下吸着还在深处研磨的肉棒。李帝努被咬得一阵爽麻，又狠狠抽送了几下，捣得黄仁俊跟他缠在一起的舌头乱搅了一番，他上下两处一起压制着自己的omega，操过了瘾，这才泄出来。

分开了一拳的距离，李帝努目光落在omega哭过的脸上，才注意到自己不知什么时候咬破了对方的嘴唇，微微肿起的唇瓣上有一点显眼的嫣红，楚楚可怜得紧。


End file.
